1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic installation for mammography exposures of the type suitable for positioning of a breast for mammography exposure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray diagnostic installation for mammography exposures, in which a plane of a seating plate is parallel to a plane of a compression plate, is disclosed in German Utility Model 83 32 063. A female breast is positioned on the seating plate and compressed by the compression plate, which is adjusted toward the seating plate. Parallel alignment of the seating and compression plates can cause the breast tissue to be displaced toward the rib cage upon application of the compression plate to the breast, such that breast tissue may lie under the x-ray shadow of the ribs. Further, breast tissue may be more compressed at the ribs, and thus, diagnosis of images obtained with this configuration can be difficult.